Albus Potter & the Death Eater Princess
by Esperingan
Summary: Albus embarks on an adventure in his first year of Hogwarts. Will he find out the secret behind the conspiracy.


Prologue: Introductory Tracks

Sitting in a compartment aboard the scarlet Hogwarts Express, Albus was pondering about whether the hat would take his choice rather than place him in Slytherin, his face sticking to the glass as he watched the scenery pass by; all the while remembering his father's words, of course... "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew..." the words echoed in his head. Is Slytherin such a bad house to be in? Of course it is, Al thought to himself, Slytherin only ever produces the worst of wizards and, not to mention, Voldemort. No, Albus was certainly not going to be part of that of house.

Beside him was his cousin, Rose, who was quite busy enthusing about Hogwarts, starry-eyed with the idea of getting into the library there and learning as many spells as she can.

"Oh, come on, you're not worrying about that still. Stop suck facing with the window!" She moaned, after glancing at her cousin, "you've gotta see the good side of things... we're going to Hogwarts. Think of all of the places we can explore... it's a castle full of secrets, for crying out loud!" Al just stayed silent, disregarding what Rose had said.

All the while, in a vandalised compartment all the way at the back of the locomotive, another pessimist was deep in his own thoughts, albeit all alone. He resembled his father, save for his unusual fringe which looked like canine teeth that pointed up and curved to his left... and his hair wasn't receding. He was worried about arriving at Hogwarts, away from his parents' protection. Why did he have to suffer for his father's mistakes? Either way, he knew that he was done for. Slytherins would know him as the disgraceful grandson of the traitor and the rest of Hogwarts would despise him for being his father's son. He would applied for Durmstrang if his family wasn't banned from there and many other wizarding schools. The fact that his grandfather was in Azkaban meant that he knew what it felt like to be severely despised thanks to those Auror guards with their hateful eyes watching him and his grandmother with every visit. He knew what that those very same eyes will be found on every student and nearly every teacher at Hogwarts.

The compartment door slid open slowly, averting the boy's attention toward the door. Two boys entered, smirking maliciously at the smaller, pale boy. They were wearing Griffindor robes so they must have been 2nd years or above.

Thinner of the two spoke first, "So, you must be Malfoy's runt, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tom Creavey and this is my big friend Rufous Brown," finishing his sentence gesturing to the burlier of the boys: Scorpius felt his heart pound faster. "Now, I have a bone to pick with you, but this guy on the other hand has got a whole skeleton to pick with you," Scorpius Malfoy new it all too well. His father would get these kind of threats at least three times every year. This time it was Scorpius's turn to feel fists for once; his heart was skipping beats,"oh when he's finni-"

"Might I ask, what the hell is going on here?" asked a round faced, blonde, chubby wizard. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties. He was pointed his wand at the Griffindors, "OK, why don't you both just go back to your compartments. Tom! What have I told you about harassing younger students, he's not even in Slytherin or a house for that matter"

"But Sir, this is a Malfoy, he was practically in Slytherin before his birth!" Tom retaliated.

"It's still not a reason for you to bully this kid!" The man growled.

For once, Rufous spoke out, "Hello! That is the son of the guy who opposed Harry Potter and supported Voldemort!" Scorpius rolled his eyes; like he's never heard that one؟

The man's face closed in frustration as he pointed towards the corridor, "That's enough," he snarled, " that's already twenty points from Griffindor! Now Go!"

"Fine, Nev," replied Tom before he and Rufous slid past 'Nev' and turned right.

"That's Professor Longbottom to you" Nev yelled back to the Griffindors. "You alright?" He asked Scorpius. "OK, If you need anything or they come back, I'll be in compartmen 19-"

Scorpius had to intervene, "Stop right there! It's one thing to be beaten up, but to be saved by someone who lives in a pub!" The last thing he wanted was pity.

"Why you ungreatful little..." Professor Longbottom snarled under his breath before grabbing and pulling the ingrate's shirt collar, "How like your father! Nothing was ever good enough for Draco Malfoy, everything was beneath him! Look what happened to him... is following in his footsteps really a good idea?" Professor Longbottom released the boy who distanced himself from the teacher.

"What would you know of my father!" Scorpius asked under his breath, "What you even about him!" he cried, waving his hand from his other arm, across his chest and out to the side like a slashing motion. Professor Longbottom was focused on Scorpius's eyes which began to creep him out.

"Y-you might want to see Madame Pomfrey... your eyes... they're... well, whatever that was, it's reversed," Professor Longbottom muttered, "I-I… I'm sorry; I know full well that you aren't your father… I shouldn't judge you like that… I of all people should know what it feels like to be bullied like that" Scropius just looked away from the teacher with clear annoyance, "well, in any case, if you need anything, I'm in compartment 193, alright? You must at least let me know if they come back to taunt you" And with that, he left, disappearing down the corridor, leaving the Malfoy to close and lock the compartment door before sulking in the dark compartment.

When train arrived at its terminal, a large grey bearded man welcomed and showed the first years to boats. A messy, black haired and sangria colour eyed girl, Annabelle Herring, looked in awe at the large, scruffy man with grey hair as he held a lantern in one hand. Annabelle was new to this experience. Being a muggle born witch meant that she had no idea what was in store for her at this magic school. She avoided as much contact with the other students as she could due to her shyness.

The man seemed to be leading the younger students without colours other than grey, white and black or crests on their uniform towards the lake while the seemingly older students headed elsewhere. Annabelle could hardly hear the man, but assumed that she too was meant to follow him, albeit hanging back, away from that crowd of students, sceptical of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. To her surprise, they found boats at the lake which she supposed were meant to get them to the school.

Having caught up with the crowd, Annabelle clambered onto a boat; making sure not to attract too much attention to herself. On the boat same boat there was a blonde girl, with near shoulder length hair and a brown alice-band placed behind her bangs, who seemed to be staring at the boat with the large man in it. Annabelle noticed that the boat was larger and contained to other kids in it; someone with short, black hair and another with shoulder length, red hair.

"Careful, yeh don' want eh capsize tha boat now, do yeh?" the man said loudly, "keep yerselves sat dow' an' keep yer limbs inside the boat at all times!"

The boats suddenly moved on their own, which didn't seem to faze the blonde girl, who kept her eyes on that one boat. Even the beautiful view couldn't avert that girl's watery-blue eyes.

The sight of the sparkling night sky was brilliant behind the silhouette of the castle all the while, sailing on the boats. It was an experience that Annabelle was never going to forget.

* * *

><p>AN

؟= sarcasm mark


End file.
